


Teaser Act for Untitled Battlestar Galactica Prequel Pilot

by Angelicalangie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie





	Teaser Act for Untitled Battlestar Galactica Prequel Pilot

EXT. LARGE RED BRICK BUIDING WITH COLUMNS – LATE AM

(Overlay titles describe building as Caprica Colonial Forces Flight Academy)

Establishing shot shows that there are students bustling about in Colonial cadet uniforms. Others, newbies, are still in civvies, some are clutching boxes.

We pan in on one specific student, a man child still in his teens, 19 at the oldest, but with old eyes. He is in civvies, he is dressed casually in sweats, holding a large box in both hands, and a younger boy is piling on books on top of the already heavy box.

LEE ADAMA

Zak would you mind! (exasperated) I think I am about to topple over here. (semi-sarcastic)

ZAK ADAMA

Lee, the more you take now the less trips you have to make. (trying to explain as though to an idiot)

LEE

And the more I try and take now the bigger the likelihood of me getting into an accident and never attending. (The 'do I have to explain this to you once more?' voice of an older sibling)

Zak takes a couple of books off of the top of the box and thumps his brother on the back in a you're good to go manner. The older brother turns around slowly to face the building. Apprehension sets in on his face, what we can see of it. He moves towards the building and begins to ascend the front steps.

We pan back to Zak who is leaning on the back of the station wagon car – it is obviously loaned from a concerned parent. Zak is smiling to himself as he watched two women jog pass him in PT sweats. They smile at him as they pass. His attention drifts off as he sees a shock of blonde hair on the Pyramid court – this is Kara Thrace. He makes himself comfortable as he begins watching her. He is oblivious to everything else.

LEE  
(walks up to his oblivious brother and looks in the same direction at Kara Thrace)  
So far out of your league. Never gonna happen. (Zak gets flustered and tries to defend his masculinity. Lee puts up his hands in self-defense) Hey! Look! I was just saying it so you didn't shoot for the moon and land in the ocean … AGAIN! (He turns around and stares at Kara. A beat passes.) But she is nice real estate for around here.

INT. ACADEMY HALLWAY – MID-AFTERNOON THE SAME DAY

(Establishing shot over the heads of all in corridor panning down into the masses giving the effect of the audience being a part of the crowd)

The hallways are light and airy, behind the traditional facade of the historical building the academy is predominantly steel and glass. A thoroughly modern affair. The hallways are jammed with kids trying to get places and lecturers frowning at the bustling hoards as though they have forgotten what it was like to be full of the joie de vivre.

We focus in on a couple of students. One is Kara Thrace, the other is a tall, darker boy, also in his late teens – this is Karl C. Agathon, his friends have already dubbed him Helo. They are walking down the hall joking and shoving each other. It is apparent that they have known each other for a long time.

KARL C. AGATHON 'HELO'

See what I don't get is why we had to get here nearly a month early. It isn't as though they run an early entrant summer school. (almost an aside) Though Lords know my physics exams could do with extra tuition, if I am ever to fly vipers.

KARA THRACE

(she wraps her arms around herself without realizing it)

I just didn't want to be around her when she got back. She is worse when she gets back from being stationed on a Battlestar. It's like all those months of being cooped up makes her insanity become pure distilled hatred. (Her voice betrays that there is more to the story than what she is telling Karl)

KARL

I don't get your mother at times. She's got a daughter with perfect pre-flight scores and it still isn't enough. What is and what gives. (total lack of understanding)

KARA

Long story, not one to get into sober. And it would take more credits than you have in your bank account to get me drunk enough to tell you.

KARL

Well here we are (stands outside a room) Are you ready for the life changing effects of studying flight.

KARA

(Rolls her eyes)

You are such a frakking dork

KARL

(Wagging a finger in Kara's face)

Language little lady

KARA

(Laughing a familiar barking laugh)

If you weren't my friend I would have ownership of that finger already. And since when was I either little or a lady?

KARL

Well, are you ready to start the rest of your life?

KARA

I thought you would never ask

They open the door and enter

INT. THE FLIGHT SCHOOL'S MAIN LECTURE THEATER

(Extreme Long shot shows the tiered lecture theater full of students all talking among our selves before we pan 180)   
cut to:

There are nearly 400 students filling the two tiered theater. A lecturer stands at a podium at the front of the theater a small table and a portable computer to his left and a white board and multiple color overlays to his right. He is mic'd up and has a receiver backpack hooked to his pants' belt. A Large projection screen shows a larger version of the lecturer and his accouterments.

We pan back to our intrepid duo in medium shot getting to their places as they scope out their competition and the theater, not to mention looking down on the stage from the second tier and sizing up the lecturer. They look at each other wide eyed and eyebrows raised. This is a little more than they expected.

LECTURER

Good Afternoon cadets, and welcome to flight 101 written in your schedules as Introductory aerodynamics and flight physics. It is in this class that we will begin weeding out the weeds from the flowers, so to speak. If you do not pass the high pass mark you will be booted to Raptors. If you can not pass the low pass percentage, you will be booted from flight school. You will have three options at that point. Marines, Non commissioned officer – if you are lucky and your third and final option will be to wash out. Is there anyone feeling that is where you are headed? If so, there are doors on either side of the room on both tiers. Make use of them.

They look at each other once more, this is a lot more than they expected. Helo already has the where's the door look, that a few of them have. Kara leans into him;

KARA

(whispering)

You may have to slim down a bit, and leave those candies alone. (off of Karl's confused look) Well it looks like I may have to carry your dumb ass.

Karl grins and offers up a cherry sucker to Kara, who looks skyward. She takes his proffered candy, unwraps it and proceeds to suck on it oblivious to the fact that as we pan backwards up the rows of students we find ourselves with Lee, who is watching the interchange between the two friends.

CUT TO:

INT: A BAR

(Long Shot takes in the bar and its patrons)

The bar is not too dimly lit that you can not see the people in it. But, it is not so bright as to throw off any pretense of intimacy. The patrons are at the eldest early thirties, though they are few. The majority are in their early twenties and if there is anyone younger. They had better either have a really good fake ID or be over eighteen as that is the age of majority in this bar.

Kara and Karl are sat at the bar, a line of shot glasses, most still full in front of them. Kara is Laughing and Karl is indignant at something she has said. They are front and center of the bar, right in front of the doors. But between music and voices their conversation can only be guessed at.

We pan left and see the lecturer from this afternoon's flight 101 laughing with some colleagues. They are drinking beer and are either actually oblivious to the younger crowd around them, or are taking pains to ignore them.

We pan right and we see a modest size of students drinking and talking and dancing. Their laughter is raucousness and fills the entire room.

We pan again, this time turning to the doors and the person in front of them is Lee. He is alone and looks like a fish out of water. He is hesitant and uncertain as to what he is doing there. He is out of place right down to what he is wearing. He is in dark pants and a white shirt and looks thoroughly devastating. But the crowd are casual in Jeans and t-shirts for the guys and cute dresses, mostly, for the women. A woman approaches Lee

UNNAMED FEMALE

Well aren't you a cutie then? (she runs her fingers down his shirt) You must be new. (Her words are slightly slurred and Lee looks awkward as though he has never been in this position before)

LEE

Uhm, well. I … errr. (he manages to get one hand off the woman but it is replaced with yet another.)

A shadow falls over them as someone else shows up. A masculine hand takes both of the near octopus like woman's hands and gently places them at her sides. Before he says anything, the woman begins to pout, look around and then find another 'willing' vistim.

 

KARL

I made that mistake the first week I arrived on campus. And as you looked like a fish out of water. A perfect target for Libby.

LEE

Well, thanks. I'm Lee Adama.

KARL

Yeah. We know who you are. Everyone does. One of the best in pre-flight training. We have all scoped out each others scores. We're trying to work out the competition. You aren't my competition. I'll be lucky to scrape through though. My physics isn't the best.

KARA  
(walking up to the two men)  
Picking up strays Helo, what have we said about this?

KARL

Kara, may I present to you, your competition.

Kara looks at Lee. From head to toe, giving him the once over. Lee looks at Kara. And stares as he is given the once over.

LEE

So did I pass Muster then?

KARA

You'll do. (Turning to Karl) Who is my competition?

KARL

(Laughing)

Lee Adama. The only person to get within a hairs breadth of your scores.

KARA

(Dawning recognition)

Oh the Brass's stick up the butt commander's son … (looks at Lee) Ah. (Awkward beat) Yeah so … Hi, I'm Kara Thrace.

LEE

(Not enamoured)

Yeah, would say it was a pleasure to be insulted, but really … I think I ought to be going. (Turns and heads out the doors as other revelers wander in)

KARA

Well that went well.

KARL

Only if you are counting insulting the man and bringing his father, who might I add there may be some friction with, up in conversation – creating awkwardness and a rather pissed off fellow student in its wake "well". Then yeah … that went really "well".

KARA

So I'm the class frak up then.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF TEASER ACT


End file.
